


Time Consuming

by Wadeye



Series: Tenet: Reversed Ejaculation [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bottom! The Protagonist (Tenet), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Funny, I know nothing about real settings I just wrote random shit, I love Christopher Nolan for making this film he's my one and forever god, I love John David Washington, I love Robert Pattinson, I love Russia for real, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sorry not sorry for implying Twilight and The Lighthouse, Time Travel, Top! Neil (Tenet)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: (Google Translate friendly!) 回到过去的逆向Neil逆向瑞普正向virgin年轻主角的故事。搞笑PWP罢了。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Tenet: Reversed Ejaculation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923610
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Time Consuming

**Author's Note:**

> For non-Chinese readers: please try Google translate from Chinese to English, it has an amazing over 90% exactness! Only a couple of person reference problems and one small correction, by 'gin without gin Tang Li' it actually means 'G&T without adding gin' so just pure tonic water XD  
> 这对太他妈苦了我非要贡献一篇搞笑黄文。灵感来自于另一篇文，‘还没打炮屁股先疼’。既然是搞笑那肯定OOC了，不要介意，请勿辱骂作者这是作者两年内单次撰写的最长中文文本了，要是看着奇怪请多担待，给您磕头了。

刚一走进会议室，同伴们便都盯着他窃窃私语，几个胆子大的甚至交头接耳，小声笑起来。他尽量不去理会，在桌上铺开目标周边地图，拿起笔开始在上面做标记。当他画到地图边缘时，一根食指突然按住他的手背。是那个烦人的俄国佬。"昨晚玩得挺嗨嘛！"浓重的俄语口音学着他平时说话的语气和用词，让他厌恶地皱起眉头。然而跟不够熟悉的合作方还是少冲突为好，他咽下差点出口的脏话，结果俄国佬却得寸进尺，一把捉起他的手腕，"嘿！你那妞还喜欢SM！活好不好，奶子大不大，在哪泡到的，居然不给兄弟们介绍下，自己吃独食！"那人按着的地方传来隐隐的疼痛，即使有暗色皮肤做掩护，红肿的指痕也清晰可辨。他把俄国人的咸猪手甩掉。"哪有什么妞，我昨晚不是跟大家一起睡在安全屋的吗。"他尽量压着火气，平静地说。"放屁，那这手指头印是你自己戳上去的？而且明明是反手的手印嘛！"那俄国佬又捏住他手腕反复端详。他推开俄国人，一步跨到桌子另一头："闭嘴吧，管那么多闲事干嘛？能不能好好讲计划了？"俄国人勉强闭了嘴，但那下流的眼神还像阴冷的毒蛇长久在他手腕和脖子上盘旋不去。他忍着恶心，尽快布置完当晚踩点计划，抓起地图就冲了出去，背后几道探寻的目光看得他直发毛。有人跟着追出来，是那个亚洲人，他们一起出过几次小任务，勉强算是熟人。"嘿，"他回头，亚洲人一副欲言又止的样子。"有话快说有屁快放，"亚洲人没敢抬头，"那个，你脖子上也有……"他摸出手机拿屏幕照照，惊悚地发现绕着喉结一圈，有个完整的牙印正慢慢浮现出来——屏幕一偏，照出了他背后看热闹的俄国佬，那混账嗤笑一声，赶在他发飙前逃离现场。

他坐在角落里独自吃午饭。说是午饭，只是倒胃口的俄国MRE罢了，一堆印着鬼画符一样俄文的罐头和袋子，他不认识也懒得分辨，全都打开倒在一起，就那么凑合着往下咽。讨厌的同伙，倒胃口的食物，不熟悉的环境，现在还有这恼人的身体问题——他翻过手腕扫了一眼。的确看起来像是反手手印的形状，而且似乎比上午更加严重了些……这不合理啊。懒得掏手机照，他随手摸摸脖子，结果沾下一点鲜血。难道是凝血功能也出了故障？真是会添麻烦，他明明很确定自己昨晚哪也没去，就在安全屋的床上睡下，他也没有梦游的问题，况且就算离开屋子也不可能不惊醒同屋的队友，难道他们窃窃私语是心里有鬼？果然和一群不熟悉的同伴出任务就是容易遇到各种问题，他对此有种不好的预感。心烦意乱着，他拿起最后一个装着无色液体的透明塑胶袋，撕开就往嗓子眼里灌，当灼烧感顺着食道流进胃里他才反应过来——这他妈的是一整袋高度伏特加！！！往MRE军粮里放100 cc伏特加这事也就毛子能干出来吧！！！即使他立马停手又呛又咳，还是已经咽下去大半，在混乱中他似乎听到远处的哄笑声又大了些。这群狗崽子。

他从不在出任务时喝酒。这导致他丧失了大多数相对轻松的"色诱"任务机会，当同伴们晃着泡了柠檬皮的伏特加马丁尼，和妩媚女郎们打情骂俏时，他总是端着没加金酒的金汤力站在角落做照应，为此没少遭CIA那群闲杂人等嘲笑，甚至怀疑到他性取向上来了。其实他的理由很简单，甚至简单到丢人的程度：他酒量实在是太差了。一罐啤酒就能让他发晕，一杯长岛冰茶足够让他失去意识，至于那群混蛋们当白水喝的加冰威士忌，他宁可自己根本不要碰那破玩意。现在这小一百毫升的六十度烈酒灌下去，他眼前立马浮起白茫茫的雾气。不行，不能倒，不可以让那群狗逼东西看笑话，他可是CIA特工新人里最优秀的，今天也只剩下午一个简单踩点任务，巡逻完大可以爬回安全屋倒头就睡，越早搞定这烂摊子越好，等第二天早上起来又是好汉一条。酒精的作用开始浮现，麻痹神经末梢，安抚了手腕和喉咙的痛楚，也让他没有意识到下身的异样——或许后门更放松了一点？

在转过最后一个拐角，面前突兀出现一幢半掩在地下的低矮建筑物时，他走路已经有点打摆子了。直到现在他才迟钝意识到自己合不拢腿不光是酒精作用，更可能是因为屁股痛——为什么屁股会痛？这是全身上下的要紧部位抓住机会一起罢工了吗，天哪，原来伏特加还有这副作用，以后打死都不带喝了，什么玩意，什么生命之水，该死的俄国佬活该天天屁股痛，看我回去不让他尝尝好歹的——生理上的痛苦和精神上的混乱让他分了心，当他下到最深一层，撬着最后一道门锁时弄出的声音大了点，隐蔽在黑暗中的一对眼睛忽地亮了起来。

他基本上是顺着洞开的门板滑下去的。事已至此，他也懒得强挺了，他的辖区和别人的隔得很开，这建筑他也每个屋子仔细搜过了，看上去就是普通的废弃堡垒，这种建筑在这个曾经的军事重地一抓一大把，现在他只要不那么狼狈地爬起来，瞅一眼这最后一个屋，就能拍拍屁股回去报道了。说到屁股——哎，为什么他裤子后面湿了一块？而且更邪门的是，冰冷黏腻的潮湿感不是顺着布料扩散开，而是仿佛有自我意识一样缓缓流进他开放怀抱迎接八方来客的后门里。这是什么鸡巴情况！！！偏偏跟他对着干似的，房间尽头的不详机器嘎吱嘎吱地转动起来，活门缓缓滑开，一个黑色的人影突然冲出，压住他反应不及还未起身的迟钝躯体，牙齿严丝合缝地嵌入他喉间皮肉。他仅剩的一点理智让他意识到，来者浑身冰冷，甚至伏在他肩头时也不出一丝热气。俄罗斯真是国土辽阔，物产丰饶，连活吸血鬼都有啊，意识彻底消散前，他迷迷糊糊地想着，死在吸血鬼嘴下似乎也挺浪漫的。

然而他没能如愿被吸干血液，甚至舒适的恬静黑暗也没让他享受多久，他很快就挣扎喘息着，浑身冒汗地醒来，一时间竟不知道应先对哪一点发表意见：他上半身双手被高举过头顶压住，对方像溺水的人抓住海妖的头发一样死命钳住他的手腕（现在他可算知道那手印从哪来的了），下半身更惨，整个暴露在外吹冷风，脚踩在对方肩膀上，两腿之间——草，那家伙竟顶了进来，就算他再年轻没经验，黄片也是好歹看过的，只是他看到的都是姑娘被透，没想到现在自己也跟只烤鸡一样，屁股里插了一根铁棍样冰冰凉的东西，以对方的体位判断，只能是他的鸡巴没错了（不要性别歧视，也可能是女式穿戴假阴茎）。奇怪的是，之前的疼痛却有所缓和，取而代之的是饱胀的充实感，以及——对方发现他醒了，以一种他无法理解的娴熟方式顶了下胯，他刚张开嘴想抗议，体内的异物却精确地划过某个点——他控制不住地弓起后背，发着抖叫出声，那声甜腻的呻吟逃出他喉咙钻进他自己耳膜时他简直不敢相信那是他能发出来的声音。然而对方并没给他反应和适应的时间，伏下身子，像适配电压110V却接了220V电源还一连投了十八个币的摇摇车一样发起狠来，很快他唯一能发出的声音就只有喘了。

对一个毫无性经历甚至尚不清楚自己性取向的小处男来说这一切太过分了，他还浸在酒精里、又被初次经历的快感冲得昏昏沉沉的脑子正在缓慢地接受这个事实：他初夜没了，还是在俄罗斯的广阔大地上一个破堡垒里，被一个看不到脸的陌生人按在地上上了，自己甚至还是被操的那个，这是强奸，是瑞普，是不正当违法行为，自己是无辜的受害者，这时候理应奋力挣扎抗拒呼救，给犯罪分子鸣响正义的警钟才对，本不应该没来由地觉得舒适甚至享受起来的，但是那陌生人实在是太懂他了，哪怕这时他都不懂他自己：他刚试图咬住舌头不让自己叫出声来，那人的另一只手就探进他还没合拢的双唇间，夹着他无助的柔软舌头玩弄，来不及咽下的口水顺着脖颈滑下；他想借着对方冲撞的劲偷偷溜开一些，对方却半跪起来重重下压，几乎把他折成两半，他的腰一下就被卸了力气；下身磨蹭的地方逐渐发干，他难受地扭了下，那人低头看看他，发出一个听起来像是轻笑的声音，把手指从他嘴里抽出，往下身伸去，湿润的手指在他穴口和双球处灵活地按压，那感觉简直让他丢了魂——他什么都不管了，感官的愉悦已经完全统治了他，随着一声字句破碎到他都不知道自己在说什么的祈求，他忍着手被钉在地上的疼痛，尽量挺起上半身，小腿勾着对方的脖子往下拉，本能地往身上那个陌生人怀里靠，他想要更多，想要拥抱，想要肌肤相触，想要一个吻——他对上了那人的眼睛。虽然下半张脸完全被像是潜水面罩一类的东西挡住，但那人没有遮上半张脸，借着走廊里的微光，他感觉对方的目光完全锁定在他身上，就像他们已经相识很久，走过很多地方，经历过各种人和事物，仍然对对方抱有全然的信赖和无尽的爱。他们眼神交缠了一阵，对方慢慢松开掐着他手腕的手，把他被压得已经发麻的双腿分开推到腰侧，放松手臂，两人终于从头到脚紧贴在一起——他发出一声欣喜的呼叫，立即手脚并用地缠住身上的人，即使隔着层层布料，另一个人的重量和温度也让他兴奋地发抖，虽然那人在他怀里冷得像块铁。他的手胡乱在对方背上摸索着，想摸到带子一类的东西解开，却只碰到一个硬邦邦的圆柱，特殊的形状即便以他潜水菜鸟的身份也立马意识到，是个12L潜水压缩气瓶，正常加压下有效续航时间一小时，这人在西西伯利亚平原上背全套潜水设备是干啥？对方显然不满于他的分心，伸手下去抚摸着他不知什么时候已经涨得发痛的性器，他在边缘徘徊太久，只是轻柔的触碰也足以让他抽搐着抱紧身上的人，尖叫着射出来，高潮的激烈感受让他头晕目眩几近失明，眩晕中他只隐约看到对方深吸一口气，摘下面具凑近他唇边——他得到了那个吻，和刚经历过的酣畅性爱正相反，这个吻是含蓄内敛的，只是唇间的轻轻一触，但他还是能感觉到彻骨的冷意从那碰触间传来。对方虽然还硬着，但看他爽到了就不再动作，拔出来拉上裤链，竟是要走人了，他还沉浸在高潮的满足瘫软中，又一次没力气爬起来，只能拉住那人裤脚，"你是谁？"对方蹲下来，伸手去够他后裤袋（他居然还配合地滚了一下）掏出他手机，打开录音机，对着话筒说了句话，嗓音深沉但内容不明，最后深深地看了他一眼，然后——把他崭新崭新的iPhone 5S从中间掰断了——他的惨叫声像最亮的流星划破西伯利亚夜空，那人趁他查看手机残骸时退进阴影里，他缓了一会才爬起来（这手机好他妈贵的他刚拿到手甚至还没来得及设锁屏密码呢！！！）追上去，结果只发现房间尽头还有一道隐秘的暗门，以及外面又双叒叕下大雪了，正好他刚经历了一场扣人心扉但冷彻入骨的激动性爱，跟降温下暴雪是绝配嘛！

他又冷又气屁股又疼走得急，没想起来查看地上逐渐被雪覆盖的脚印，一个个都是倒着的。

（完）

后续一：他返回安全屋就劈头盖脸把手机零部件全扔到俄国佬头上强迫他修复并且还原录音文件，并对关于手机破碎原因的问题一律以"被俄罗斯吸血鬼啃了"作为答复。  
后续二：他一直以为那听不懂的语言是爱沙尼亚语。  
后续三：直到多年后和Neil追倒驶汽车时听到倒放无线电，他才意识到那句是倒放，"亲爱的，我们还有很多时间。"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给我留言kudos！真有人看的话会考虑写这篇的姊妹文，刚目睹了Neil死亡的年长正向主角遇到刚进逆向时间线的年轻小处男Neil的故事，攻受不变，应该是苦逼正剧向悲情故事（edit: 我怕是写不好正剧向不如也搞沙雕PWP得了，爽啦！！！），想看请给我动力写下去，感激不尽


End file.
